


I Dream In Triangles And Wishes

by CBlue



Series: Hatena Crew (And AUs Too) [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Human Bill Cipher, No Plot/Plotless, Pencil and Wild Card Find Out, Secret Relationship, Self-Insert, That's untrue it's a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBlue/pseuds/CBlue
Summary: Maggie just wanted some time with her boyfriend, who may or may not be some sort of dream demon who has tried committing evil plots against her and her friends. But true love prevails, right?





	I Dream In Triangles And Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Good Friend Maggie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Good+Friend+Maggie).



> Happy Birthday to one of my dearest friends! This fic was long overdue for you anyways, and I wanted to get it done for your birthday. So I may or may not expand on it later. I hope you like it, boo. :)))

The tall pines of the forest surrounding the rickety shack caressed the bright blue sky with gentle touches of its pine needles. The sky seemed to blush as clouds peacefully rolled along, never once coating the sun in their soft dowry. Relentlessly, the sun beat down on two figures as they sat at the front porch of the rickety.

Swinging their legs in tandem, two young woman, both of matured age, slumped in their seats. Their toes grazed the floor and ate the dirt away bit by bit. The one who usually donned a hat had removed it for the hot day. Sweat built up upon her normally covered brow. She huffed as she turned to her companion.

Her companion, dressed in a cool tank top as opposed to her regular long sweaters and scarf, moaned in response. “It's too hot here.” She buried her face in her hands.

“We need to find something to do before I melt.” The first woman stated firmly as she stood. She retrieved her hat from beside her, donning it like a battle cap. “We need a distraction from this heat since we can't get any cooler.”

The second woman smirked as she raised her eyebrow. She reached for the pair of sunglasses she had set beside her seat. “Or can we?” She teased, biting her lip to pull off the joke with a straight face.

“Oh my globbenstiens, Mags.” The first woman groaned, resting her face in her upturned palms. “You’re the worst.” She pouted.

“Oh, come on, Pencil!” She beamed with pride. “You know you make the same bad jokes that I do.”

Pencil grimaced at the hard face truth before waving Maggie off. “I’m leaving you to your bad jokes.” She shook her head. “Maybe the ghost of Spider-Man will come and take me away.”

Maggie snorted a laugh. “Don’t be silly! Dusted Avengers don’t go to Heaven!” She beamed wickedly as she stuck her tongue out toward her friend.

“I will murder you!” Pencil threatened as she turned sharply on her heel to face Maggie fully. “My future husband is going to be safe and sound, alright?”

Laughing lightly, Maggie threw her head back with the sound. “Alright! Alright!” She giggled in a fit. She curled over herself with her cackling.

Maggie watched as Pencil stomped back into the worn cabin. She chewed on her lip as she waited with bated breath for the door to close behind her practical sister. Once the latch had clicked shut, Maggie jumped to her feet. She quickly peered around, watching for any sign of life beyond the tree line before she hopped off the porch.

“Are you there?” She called out as she stepped toward the heavy foliage of the surrounding forest. “It’s just me.” Maggie rocked on her heels as she paused just before the thick of trees.

The sound of wind howling between the tree barks was accompanied by birds singing in the distance. The greens swayed in a gentle dance beneath the musical backing. Maggie’s brow began to furrow as she spotted no disturbance in the trees nor the sky. Her shoulders sagged as she slowly turned on her heel.

“Why the long face, pussycat?” A voice purred from deep within the woods.

Maggie beamed as she jerked to find the source of the voice. “Bill!” She clapped her hands. “There you are!”

A swirling yellow mist shrouded the forest as it breached into the clearing where Maggie stood. The mist swirled and formed a familiar, dapper looking figure. Sharp features and an even sharp dress, Bill stood before Maggie with a playful smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“You’re the one who’s late.” He teased as he took a graceful step forward.

Maggie met him halfway, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. She breathed in his demonic scent, summer, blistering heat and burnt wood. She giggled against his exposed skin.

“Well, I suppose this time I’ll let it slide.” He smirked, and his eyes seemed to blink out of tandem at her.

Entranced by their movement, Maggie was still for a moment in the demon’s arms. She hadn’t even realized his limbs had snaked their way around her waist until she was fully in his embrace. His yellow pigmented skin burned everywhere that her own pale skin made contact with.

“How gracious of you.” She replied back with a sly smile. Leaning forward on the tips of her toes, Maggie gently kissed Bill’s pointed nose. “Pencil won’t be looking for me for a while. I mentioned Spider-Man’s dusting.”

Bill mocked a wince. “And they say I’m a torturous demon.” He chuckled. “I’m so proud.” His accented words were whispered against Maggie’s words before he leaned in and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Maggie melted at the kiss, bracing herself on shaking knees with her grip around Bill’s neck. She drew back ever so slightly and looked directly into Bill’s mismatched eyes. The demon’s eyes seemed to glow, even under the mid-morning sun.

“Bill, I-” Maggie started before turning at the ruffling sound that came from somewhere down the way. When she turned to look back at Bill, the demon had disassparated out of her arms. Maggie opened her mouth but no words formed.

From a distance, the familiar voice of Wild Card came shouting. “Maggie?” He called as he moved closer. “I thought I saw you over here. How’s it going?” The long-haired young man by all rights should have been sweating from head to toe with how heavy his dark hair was, but perhaps he had survived this climate for so long that he was accustomed to it.

“Fine.” Maggie sighed. “Just dandy.” She raised an eyebrow to Wild Card. “I thought you had the day off, WC?” 

“Yeah.” He nodded slowly. “But what else am I supposed to do if not bug you and Pencil?” Grinning, the spade dressed help pressed pass Maggie, patting her shoulder as he passed.

Maggie gave one final glance back to the woods, hoping for any glimpse of the sun colored demon, but to no avail. She frowned as she turned away to follow Wild Card back to the cabin. When Pencil and herself had been shipped her from the unemployment office, she hadn’t expected to fall in love with a demon. She hadn’t expected to meet a demon at all, really, but the point of the matter was that she hadn’t expected to fall in love with the demon who had tried murdering them on multiple occasions.

Murdering was a harsh word. Bill had just, on more than one occasion, trapped Pencil in a hellacious mindscape. And tried trapping Maggie betwixt worlds. And melting Wild Card. And crushing the owner of the mysterious shack with a giant statue that sort of looked like an idol to the man.

Cringing at her own internal words, Maggie continued her steps and followed Wild Card back of the creaking steps. Pencil stood at the door with her arms crossed.

“I was about to go looking for you.” She huffed. “It’s too hot outside to go adventuring.” Pencil grimaced. “Though… inside it’s like a sauna.”

Wild Card moaned, draping himself across the porch. “Everything is terrible and we were meant to die.”

“You’re not even sweating!” Maggie exclaimed when she spotted no precipitation on Wild Card.

He glared at her as he righted himself. “I could at any moment.” He shook his head. “And what if I-” Pencil and Wild Card continued their argument as they headed inside the boiling cabin interior.

Maggie lagged behind. She paused on the front porch as the wind billowed and cried behind her. She turned only slightly before the bright yellow suit caught her eye from the corner of her vision. “Bill!” She hissed as she completed the turn. “They’ll find you!”

“What? And leave my gal all alone?” He placed his hands over his breast pocket, feigning hurt. “Besides, we didn’t get to have any fun.” Again his long limbs roped their way around Maggie’s waist, pulling her closer.

“Bill.” She reprimanded half-heartedly. She spared a glance over her shoulder for her two best friends, but gave no more thought to the two as she returned her gaze fully to the grinning demon in front of her.

He hummed, raising his eyebrow in a silent challenge. Bill Cipher seemed to strive off a challenge. He lived on a thrill for competing even in the simplest of things. The demon’s grin widened, splitting across his face, when his challenge was met unmatched. He swiftly moved his arms, sweeping Maggie into a bridal sort of carry with a cunning grin.

Maggie gasped for a moment before she steadied herself with a tight grip on Bill’s shoulders. She giggled slightly as he gave her a toothy grin and she matched it with one of her own, playfully sticking her tongue out. Swinging her feet idly, Maggie hummed.

“So, what sort of fun are we having today?” She purred, leaning up to breath the words against Bill’s heated face.

Her forwardness, not often, caught Bill off guard. Maggie’s bluntness caused Bill’s flustered, stuttering state as he fumbled for his answer. Once he had righted his footing, his smile slithered across his face. “Well, we could-”

“Maggie, did you want some-” Pencil called as she opened the front door, still looking behind her shoulder and assumedly to Wild Card.

Maggie gave a cry as her rear end thumped heavy against the porch when she was dropped. Nothing but a yellow mist of smoke and regret comforted her. She turned a pointed glare to Pencil.

Pencil raised a curious eyebrow. “Why are you on the floor?” She asked after a moment of tense silence had passed between the two.

“Maybe because I can’t get five minutes alone with my boyfriend?” She shot back as she stood in a hasted manner.

Scrunching her face in confusion, Pencil soundlessly formed words before speaking. “Is your boyfriend the garden gnome?” She teased lightly.

“Of course it’s not the garden gnome!” Maggie’s heated reply jumped from her. “I’m just trying to bang my demon boyfriend.” She pulled at her hair. “Gawd.” The exclamation came like a hushed whisper.

Pencil’s silence seemed to have brought Maggie’s words to the forefront of her mind. Her eyes widened in shock as her jaw gaped open. “Pencil, I…” She stuttered for a moment.

“Cat’s out of the bang now.” The hovering form of Bill floated over Maggie’s shoulders. He replied to Maggie’s huff with a sheepish grin. “Ta-da…?”

Placing her forefinger and her thumb to the bridge of her nose, Pencil inhaled sharply. “You’re dating the demon who killed me.”

“That was one time!” Bill shouted his defense, nearly swimming in midair before he planted his feet on the ground.

Maggie grimaced as she turned to face Pencil. “It was in another dimension…?” She shrugged helplessly.

“You’re dating the inter-dimensional dream demon.” Pencil blanched.

It was Bill’s turn to shrug with a carefree grin. He chuckled with a shake of his head. “I prefer the term ‘Archaic Entity’.” Hooking his fingers to form the quotation marks around his words in a visible manner, Bill gestured with his hands as he spoke.

Pencil looked to Bill, and then to Maggie. She let her eyes roam back and forth between the two as she took another sharp inhale. Turning swiftly on her heel, she slammed the front door open. “Did you know this, WC?” She hollered into the cabin.

The gentle reply of ‘no’ was all she needed to turn back to the two of them fully. “I can’t believe I’m saying this…” Pencil shook her head. “If you’re trying to do something to hurt her, I will end you for good.” She threatened, pointing her finger at the dream demon.

He crossed his index finger over his breast pocket.. “I swear.” He promised with a Cheshire like grin.

Groaning, Pencil shook her head. “And I guess I trust you enough to date a murdering demon?” She questioned.

Maggie raised an eyebrow. “He literally never killed anyone.”

As if predicting what Pencil was going to say, Maggie spoke in tandem with her. “Except that wax figure.”

“Yeah, I know.” Maggie waved her arms. “We’ve been through all of it.” She grinned sheepishly. “I even banished him on the first date.”

Bill looked rather put out by this, but let Maggie continue uninterrupted, despite how clearly his body itched to add something. His sharp teeth bit at his lip to imprison his words.

Maggie turned her gaze back to Pencil. “I’m not looking for your approval.”

“I know.” Pencil answered simply. “And… this is literally insane, but what hasn’t been since we’ve moved here?” She shrugged. “Just let me know when you break up.”

“If, Pencil.” Maggie corrected. She thinned her lips into a rather disappointed line. Pencil had been her friend for a great many years, but she hadn’t expected her to react so negatively to it. Sure, Bill had put them in danger before, but he had never hurt them. Not intentionally. It was the demon’s job, and sometimes fun.

Okay, so the dude had issues. Sure. Maggie was under no illusion she could change him, but she could see him change slowly despite it. She saw his smile soften and his words turn tender around her. It made Maggie’s own smile blossom across her face as she intertwined their hands.

Pencil rolled her eyes, but Maggie could spot that stone exterior chipping away. She fought the smile spreading her cheeks farther apart. “If anyone could make it work with a literal demon, I guess it could be you.” She shrugged. “I’m going to go beat WC on the GameStation.”

Maggie waved Pencil’s quickly retreating form goodbye. She watched as the opening door swished closed in the wind behind her friend. Turning to Bill, she smiled shyly. “So… the secret is out.”

Bill nodded. “I guess that means we don’t have to sneak around anymore.” He said thoughtfully before for a third time grasping at Maggie’s waist, pulling her in. His sharp teeth were illuminated in the high sun. 

“I guess not.” She teased back again. “No more interruptions?” Raising her eyebrow as she crowded into Bill’s space, she hummed.

Pointed canines tickled at Maggie’s throat as Bill whispered back. “Shall we play?”


End file.
